


Riptide

by Khylara



Series: Mania [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 7





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from "Sunshine Riptide" scattered throughout

"So..how is my husband?"

Patrick looked up from the book he was reading, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of a naked Pete Wentz in the morning light. "Your husband is doing just fine. Better than fine, really." He put his book aside and smiled. "And how is my husband?"

"Your husband is doing pretty damn good if he does say so himself," Pete said with a grin of his own as he straddled Patrick, settling himself in the singer's lap. "He's on a private island with the man he loves for the next two weeks without a care in the world." He reached out to brush his fingers through Patrick's red hair. "Look at you. You should see what the sunlight is doing to your hair."

"And your...well...your everything," Patrick said as he slid his arms around Pete's waist. "Don't ever change."

Pete snorted. "Little chance of that," he commented. The look on his face softned. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Even more." Patrick ducked his head to hide his blush. "I gottaa admit...all this...it's going to my head."

"Know the feeling." He leaned in and gave Patrick a tongue tangling kiss. "Mmm...I need you like oxygen."

"God, Pete..." Patrick murmured, closing his eyes. "Please..."

"Shh, baby...I got you," Pete murmured as he kissed his way down Patrick's chest. "So beautiful. My sunshine...my truest feeling yet..."

"Yes...please..." Patrick arched into the bassist's touch, a moan escaping his lips. "Love you...love you so much..."

"Love you, too. Fell in love with you long ago," Pete whispered in between kisses. Stripping off Patrick's shorts, he toassed them aside. "Can't wait to show you how much."

"Anything," Patrick promised recklessly, clutching at his husband. "Please...anything..."

"You sure?" Pete persisted. "You know I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Doesn't feel like it," Patrick managed to get put. Pulling Pete even closer, he wrapped his legs around the bassist's waist. "Don't...don't make me dance alone."

"Never," Pete promised as he pressed into the willing body beneath him with one smooth stroke. "God...Patrick," he moaned, willing himself back under control. "You feel so good, baby."

"So do you. Perfect." Patrick's fingers dug into his tattooed arms, clutching him even closer. "Please...move..."

Pete leaned down enough to give him a messy kiss. "Like this?" he asked, grinning when Patrick cried out in response. "Feel alright?"

"Better...like I'n stuck in the sun and can't get out." Patrick began to thrust his hips in time with Pete's. "Please...don't stop..."

"Never. Gonna drown myself in you." Pete moved even faster, sending the headboard into the wall with the force of his thrusts. "That's it, baby mine. Love you...love you...love you..."

"Love you...Pete!" Patrick cried out as his climax swept him away in a sudden rushing wave. Pete followed him a moment later, Patrick's name on his lips as he came.

They sagged against each other as they tried to catch their breath. "Fuck," Patrick managed to get out. "Where in the hell did you learn that?"

Pete let out a weak little laugh. "Playing house with you," he said as he slipped out of Patrick and got to his feet. "Here...you stay put. I'll go get something to go clean us both up with."

Shaking his head, Patrick nodded toward the crystal blue water with a smile on his face. "I've got a better idea. The water's right there."

Pete's face lit up. "Skinning dipping out in the sun?" At Patrick's nod Pete pulled him to his feet. "Race you to the water." 


End file.
